


Playful

by afterandalasia



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Canon Universe, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Flirting, Hair Kink, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that Phillip likes to watch her brush her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon minific prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/7507.html?thread=5070419#t5070419) on the Disney Kink Meme, for hairplay.

Aurora knows that Philip's eyes are on her as she runs the brush through her hair. Sitting here, the morning sunlight catches it, makes it sparkle gold, and in her mirror she can just glimpse him watching, enraptured, so enthralled that he does not even realise that she is watching him as well.  
  
She brushes until the comb slips through without a snag, then runs her fingers through it instead, feeling it slip like silk between her fingers. Gold curls sway, gently, filling the air with the scent of perfume which lingers there longer than on her skin. A tilt of her head, and it swishes across her back with the sound of water on sand, pendulum slow and treasure beautiful, and smiles even wider at Philip's unabashed stare.  
  
Slipping the robe from her shoulders she rises, clad only in her hair, and turns to catch his gaze. His breath catches in his throat as she runs her hands through her hair again and let it shower down, and he raises his arms to reach out to her.


End file.
